


A Happy Ending to a Shitty Evening

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vav's frustrated with the events of the evening, and a certain vigilante serves as a worthy distraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending to a Shitty Evening

**Author's Note:**

> this is set immediately after s2e3
> 
> i literally wrote this because there isn't enough movav smut in my opinion

“He saved me!”

X-Ray rolls his eyes and crosses his arms firmly over his spandex clad chest. “Yeah right, that guy hates us. Why would he save you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s actually a good person in his own weird way.”

X-Ray’s laugh cuts through the air bitterly. “Right, the guy that beat me up and threw me into a wall is a _good person_.”

Vav sighs in exasperation, this isn’t going anywhere. He’s so caught up in trying to convince X-Ray that Mogar isn’t a bad guy that he forgets that Ash is standing right there.

“Well as riveting as this debate is, I really need to go work on this new article. I think _A Slice of Action_ sounds catchy enough.” Ash waves her goodbye to them as she leaves the restaurant, and Vav forgets to open his mouth to speak as per usual.

Vav steps closer to the pile of shattered glass and stares up through the broken sky light. “I’m gonna look for him.”

X-Ray steps up beside him. “Great idea, we can call a rematch!”

Vav runs a gloved hand over his face. “No, I’m going to thank him for saving my life.”

“Dude that’s basically admitting defeat!”

“We’re not fighting him!” Vav storms out the door of the restaurant calling over his shoulder. “Don’t follow me, I don’t need any more violence today.”

**********

Out in the cold the slight breeze irritates the wound across Vav’s chest. He glances down at the clean slice through his logo and thanks his luck that it barely drew blood. It’s dark outside and he has no idea where to find Mogar, but he really needs to thank the man that saved him from getting his head chopped off.

Now a few blocks from the restaurant Vav’s pretty sure Mogar doesn’t want to be found. _Didn’t Rusty say he was raised by animals? Maybe he’s not in the city at all._ As if hearing his thoughts a figure lands directly in front of him, causing Vav to stumble back and land on his ass.

The shadowy figure above him has a frown that’s becoming increasingly familiar to him.

“Mogar!”

The bear man crosses his arms, and Vav notices the stab wound in his side. It looks really deep, but it’s not bleeding and it doesn’t seem to be bothering Mogar too much.

“I stop a man from stabbing you and yet you still get injured. Do you enjoy being in danger?” Mogar’s head is tilted in an adorable manner, and Vav realises that he’s asking a genuine question.

“No! I hate danger, but it’s all part of the job, you know how it is.”

“No I do not.”

Vav stares at him blankly. Surely Mogar understands, he must have some job similar to his and X-Ray’s. No one just carries around a giant sword and saves people from getting stabbed for no reason. Well civilians don’t at least.

“Aren’t you a hero, or like a warrior or something? That’s why you saved me right, for your cause or whatever.”

Mogar just stares at him, his frown not budging. “You have strength.”

Vav quickly glances at his arms which can barely throw punches, and his torso which does not have the same well defined six pack Mogar does. A buff dude just said he is strong and Vav doesn’t know how to process it.

Mogar must pick up on his confusion, he holds out a hand and pulls Vav up, but he doesn’t release Vav’s hand. He looks down at the slow mo gloves. “This is your strength.”

 _Oh he means my powers! I did stop him for a few seconds, so they are a bit strong, not as strong as I’d hoped though._ Vav tries to pull his hand back, but Mogar’s grip on his wrist tightens. Vav looks up at him cautiously, worried he might have provoked him somehow.

“I admire strength.”

Vav searches Mogar’s eyes for any sign of anger, and surprisingly doesn’t find any. He does see determination though, which means whatever Mogar wants from him he’s probably going to get.

“Say what now?”

Mogar traces a finger gently over the wound across Vav’s chest, he seems mad that it’s there. Mogar watches his hand move, which also causes him to avoid eye contact.

“I require a partner. Strength is a desirable trait, a trait which you posses. I would have you as my partner.”

He says it with such certainty and not at all like a question that it feels so surreal to Vav. _Is he asking what I think he’s asking?_ Vav tries to step back, but Mogar holds him in place, staring intently into his eyes now.

“Wait hold up. You saved me, because you _like_ me?”

“Correct.”

Vav can’t believe his ears. The girl he has a crush on thinks he’s just a _helpful colleague_ and this scary vigilante thinks he’s a _desirable partner_. What the hell even is his life?

“Do you not find me to be a suitable partner?”

Vav’s shocked to hear Mogar’s confidence waver. Up until now he had been nothing but strong, angry, and determined.

“What? No! I mean, just look at you. You literally walk around with your muscles on display. Who wouldn’t be attracted to you?”

Mogar seems to consider this. “Would some physical bonding help you with your decision?” Mogar steps even further into Vav’s personal space now looking down to meet his eye. Mogar now has both hands on either side of Vav, each gripping a forearm.

“ _Physical bonding?!”_ Vav’s voice squeaks.

Mogar leans in brushing his nose against Vav’s jaw and neck, leaving goose bumps in his wake. He noses up to Vav’s ear, his warm breath tickling his skin. “You know my intention.” His voice is a deep whisper, and it sends a shiver down Vav’s spine.

Vav’s mind is still whirring with anger and irritation from the events earlier this evening. He’s still mad at X-Ray for messing things up and not listening. He’s mad at himself because he thought his date with Ash was going well and she didn’t even think it was a date. And he’s mad at Mogar for crashing into his life and making everything such a mess. He could really use a distraction right now and some _physical bonding_ sounds like exactly what he needs.

Vav tilts his head back in a sign of submission to Mogar, and it earns him a pleased growl. But before Mogar progresses things any further he leads them both into a secluded alley, pinning Vav up against the concrete wall. His devilish smirk makes Vav’s knees feel weak, and his face hot.

“You look quite arousing like this.”

Vav cannot believe what he’s hearing, and he doesn’t get long to think about it anyway. Mogar does not take his time. His hands are already roaming the spandex clad body before him, and Vav just grips onto that dumb bear hood.

Mogar’s hands end up sneaking behind him and resting on his ass, and he’s uses his grip there to bring their hips together. The pace Mogar sets up with his rutting hips is so delicious and is providing all the right types of friction. Vav tips back his head, resting it on the concrete wall, and just lets his mouth hang open so he can pant to his heart’s content.

Mogar immediately notices the exposed flesh before him and leans in to bite at it. At the first contact of teeth to flesh Vav lets out a surprised gasp which quickly drifts into a moan. Vav can feel Mogar’s smile against his neck.

Mogar’s hands leave his ass momentarily to yank the lower half of Vav’s outfit out of the way. Once Vav is left standing with spandex around his ankles and his plain white briefs on display he avoids eye contact by looking directly up at the starry sky overhead.

Mogar’s hand gently pulls his chin down so that they’re looking at each other, and guides him in for a surprisingly tender kiss. Their mouths move together a little awkwardly at first, but then Mogar gets a little rough. He bites at Vav’s lips and licks his way into his mouth. Vav doesn’t dare try to take control of the kiss, he just complies and lets Mogar draw whines and moans out of him.

Sometime during the kiss Mogar’s other hand found its way to the front of Vav’s briefs and is currently palming at the very obvious erection there. Vav moans loudly, and blushes at how much he sounds like a porn star.

“You are very aroused.” Mogar whispers, and Vav can hear that dumb smirk in his voice.

“Like that’s a surprise.”

Mogar huffs, and Vav swears it almost sounded like a laugh.

“It does not surprise me,” Mogar grabs one of Vav’s hands and guides it to his still fully clothed groin, “It pleases me.”

Vav can feel how turned on Mogar is and it boosts his ego. _I did that_. Because Vav is a caring person he decides to return the favour and starts to yank down Mogar’s shorts. Much to Vav’s surprise Mogar’s erection is standing tall with no underwear to contain it. But that thought is immediately diminished by how amazing Mogar’s cock looks. It’s flushed at the tip and uncut, its girth looks just right and it’s a bit longer than Vav’s.

Vav glances up at Mogar’s face and finds no embarrassment, only smug pride. To even the playing field Mogar reaches forward and quickly yanks down Vav’s underwear, and he quickly goes about admiring Vav’s cock. In fact it looks like he’s comparing it with his own. Mogar must come to the conclusion he’s larger.

“I’m the alpha.” He growls into Vav’s neck, and bites down a little harder than before, and it sends a full body shiver through Vav. Mogar pushes his hips flush against Vav’s and grabs both their cocks in one hand. He ruts his hips forward at a fast pace, and plants his other hand on the wall next to Vav’s head for balance.

Vav moans at the delectable friction of his cock against Mogar’s cock and hand, his body heating up and coursing with arousal. His hands slip behind Mogar and he digs his nails into Mogar’s back, dragging them down a little, earning a surprised happy moan from Mogar.

“Do that again.”

It’s not a request, it’s an order. Vav runs his hands up to Mogar’s shoulders and rags his nails down to rest at the top of his ass cheeks. Mogar’s rutting becomes frantic and he very nearly roars as he spills his load over his hand. Just the site of Mogar’s cum pushes Vav over the edge and his orgasm rolls through him.

His knees buckle and Mogar quickly catches him, holding him tightly against his bare chest. They’re both panting into each other’s necks with their pants around their ankles, and Vav giggles quietly. He can’t believe he was just sexually intimate with Mogar.

“Did that help your decision?”

Vav’s sex addled brain is having a tough time remembering what decision Mogar’s refereeing to. Then he remembers the weirdly formal proposition from earlier. Vav’s not sure if he’s ready to commit to someone for the rest of his life, but he does know he very much enjoyed being close to Mogar.

“You know I’m not too sure. Maybe we should do this again some time.”

Mogar mulls this over. “We will continue to physically bond until you make your decision. Emotional bonding might be necessary.”

Vav can’t fight off his grin. _Maybe Mogar does understand how normal people date, just in his own special way._


End file.
